deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Lizard Freedom Fighters
Lizard Freedom Fighters is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Eco-Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Freedom Front. The band of lizard and dragon freedom fighters fight against the rainbow-hating mad scientist, Doctor Lexor Loogurberg and his evil minions with shape-shifting powers and sending colorful messages with graffiti's, big crayons, chalks, fluorescents, and charcoals. Origins Rainbow Scaler and Ego Scaler were two rebel-razoring activists again the mad-hating, anti-cultural leader Doctor Lexor Loogerburg and his loyal henchmen, Doctor Jessie Jinxincki of the propaganda group; Doctor Rumber Rhodos of financial bank; Doctor Tram Tuberoff of the science division; Doctor Ralf Drakstein of Mad Fire Science division; and Brigade General Belgar Bootdrake, who have controlled over the dimensional city of Reptilopolis where the Scaler Brothers pestering and meddling their rule until they were captured and taken to the laboratory where they were being interrogated for short hours. At the sinisterness laboratory, they were electrocuted and tortured but they feel no pain and they've been interrogated over the rebels which they don't know about them. On the final stage of the torture, their Aura was suddenly awakened and broke themselves free from their shackles then escaped from the laboratory, fighting off their security guards with their ability of shape-shifting powers. After they've escaped to the junkyard, the Scaler Bros. formed the team of freedom fighters until Vig Charoala, Dig Pastelo, Dug Oilinker, Waxy Chalkie, and Biggy Crayon joined the team as Vig came to help them. In order to start the colorful rebellion, they go to the asylum and break them free from their confinement as Pepper Spraydragon, Bluey Spraycannon, and Louis Inkdrake joined the freedom fighter team and then they leave their mark with graffiti arts, sending the message to Lexor and his henchmen. After the asylum breakout, the Lizard Freedom Fighters spread their art styles throughout Reptilopolis as they've freed the prisoners, smashing propaganda machines, and saving all the lizard eggs from research facility. During their free rebellious activities, they left graffiti arts and other drawings on the walls, the billboards, and posters across the city, angering Lexor and his henchmen with nervous breakdowns. When they've angered Lexor's associate criminals long enough, the freedom fighters decided to defeat them once and for all which Vig defeated Dr. Jinxincki, Dig beats Dr. Tuberoff, and Dug knocked Dr. Rhodos. After that, the Scaler Bros. defeated Dr. Drakstein with the help of five of their friends and then they're going to take on Brigade General Bootdrake until the legendary freedom fighter named Fluo-Scaler intervened and beat him down once and for all. After the fight, Fluo-Scaler revealed them that he's the missing father who've kept watching them all the time after the rebellion began and explained to the Lizard Freedom Fighters of why he left Reptilopolis so many years ago. After the explanation, the team are now ready to take down Lexor and his minions once and for all and free Reptilopolis. The Lizard Freedom Fighters have infiltrated Lexor's stronghold and fought his elites and minions along the way and then confronted Lexor himself but then suddenly Rainbow and Ego Scaler was dragged by their nemesis into his inner sanctum where they battled there. During the battle, the Scaler Bros. uses their Back-2-Back and the Duo Reptile Styles and tactics to defeat him and then they use their own Aura by using the electro shockwaves and then finished him off as they've sent him into the prison dimension so he will never come back. With their nemesis and other bad lizards are now busted behind bars, Reptilopolis is free at last and everyone can color it wherever and whenever they want. During the time of peace, they've heard the news about Lexor and his henchmen have escaped to another dimension and the Lizard Freedom Fighters are going to stop them as they went into another dimension and that dimension is Earth as they've found themselves in Tropical City but they can manage it without being spotted until they've finally stopped Lexor and his minions. And that's until they were spotted by the UN-GDI and thanked them for stopping the Ultra Science's doomsday weapon before it could go active. After sending Lexor and his henchmen were sent back to the prison dimension and accepted the offer to join the UN Paranormal Division as part of the Deadly Alliance, the Lizard Freedom Fighters returned home but they'll be back to Tropical City someday (because is nice place and one of the most beautiful and environmental cities in the world) whenever Lexor escapes again. Team Members Rainbow Scaler One of co-leaders of the Lizard Freedom Fighters. Rainbow Scale is a loving skateboarding reptilian kid who's getting into trouble of Lexor's "unfair" authoritarian law when he's graffitiing and vandalizing on his properties and labs in protest against him and his henchmen's evil doing. After being caught by the authority, Rainbow Scaler and his big brother, Ego Scaler, escaped from Lexor's laboratory and formed a freedom fighting team. Ego Scaler One of co-leaders of the Lizard Freedom Fighters. Like his little brother, Ego Scaler is the roller-blading graffitiing reptilian activist in a cooler way by putting a graffiti on billboards, posters, and corporate buildings until he was caught by Lexor's security goons and taken to the laboratory. But he and his brother have managed to escape from their captors and formed the team of freedom fighters. Pepper Spraydragon A crazed dragon who loves spraying in yellowish color everywhere with spray cans and he doesn't know how to stop his lunatic behavior but he gets control by himself (a little) and then taken to asylum for restraining his mind of one color. Then, he was freed by the freedom fighter team and joined forces with them, especially his rival, Bluey Spraycannon. Bluey Spraycannon Another crazy dragon who also loves spraying on everything and anything on non-blue with his spray cans which blue is his favorite color. Then he came across with his rival, Pepper Spraydragon, as they're fighting over the domination of the back alleys with heated debate of between colors until they were caught and taken to the asylum for restraining their radical behavior. Then, Bluey and his rival were freed by the freedom fighter team and joined forces with them as long they'll get along. Louis Inkdrake The artistic calm dragon with the old Chicagoan accent who paints smoothly and clear-fully with his paintbrush and pocket pallet. Louis painted 15 artworks in every day and puts his arts on the public display which he was arrested for violating the so-called "Lexor's Law" and taken to asylum where he's not officially insane and helped Pepper Spraypepper and Bluey Spraycannon until they were freed by the freedom fighter team. Waxy Chalkie The amphibious reptilian is a low-life thug who was the ex-patroller on the street where he took some chalk from the kids until he changed his heart as he played some fun and games until he was caught his ex-boss. After getting fired for refusing to arrest those children, Waxy is kicked out from his job as he carried with chalk colors and later joined the freedom fighters, doing for the kids' future. Biggy Crayon The big hulking reptilian who was a low-ranking security officer guarding the storage facility where all those coloring things were taken and brought it there. He may be a dumbhead who want some action but until he colored it to make something nice as he colored his ex-boss's walls with crayons. Getting fired, Biggy wrecked Lexor's expensive walls and leave without an administrative leave pay and then joined the freedom fighters' team. Vig Charcoala The sexy reptilian who was the producer for making bad informational videos about colorings. But she exposed their little dirty secrets and baby pictures of Lexor and his minions after she edited the big video broadcasted in citywide and left the studio before she get caught. Lucky for her, Vig helped Rainbow and Ego Scaler to form into a team of freedom-loving and coloring fighters. Dig Pastelo The builder who was building the community center for artists and colorists and those who can make their big dreams come true until Lexor and his henchmen came in and demand him to demolish it for expanding his territory but he delivered the backlash on him as he refused to demolish the center because he builded it for the communities. After he pushed them out after he colored their vehicles with paints and pastels, Dig joined up with Vig and then joined the freedom fighter team for the communities with colors of freedom. Dug Oilinker The former accountant for Lexor's bank who collects artworks, secretly confiscated by Lexor's security guards, at the auctions and kept it safe in the secret safe room. As the supporter of the pro-culture group, Dug funded the money stolen from Lexor's henchmen's accounts and donated to the successful crowfunding until he was caught of embezzling funds but he managed to escape with his very well-kept secret escape route, taking all the artworks he bought it and gave it back to its rightful owners. After he escaped, Dug joined up with Vig and then joined the freedom fighter team for saving all the masterpieces of arts. Fluo-Scaler The legendary reptilian activist and freedom fighter was one of the first freedom fighters who brought down the anti-cultural regime until Lexor's took over and left the group because he viewed them as traitors. After many years later after he returned from the shadows, Fluo-Scaler joined and helped the new freedom fighter team, led by Rainbow and Ego Scaler, and then later he revealed to be their missing father after so many years of a long lost secret of their family. With Lexor and his henchmen are now presumably in jail at least for now, Fluo-Scaler stayed with the freedom fighters and his sons as he together as family. He's also the master of skateboarding and rollerblader. Inspirations * Inspired and the characters are modeled from the video game, Scaler. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Eco Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front